


A Friend In Need

by HUNTER29



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Lucy was feeling down after her fight during the Grand Magic games, she felt she had let her team and guild down. She was in need of some comfort and luckily someone was able to provide in the most intimate way possible.





	A Friend In Need

Lucy didn't know what went wrong, everything seemed to be in her favour as the battle between her and Flare from Raven Tail. Lucy appeared to be ready to win and so charged up her most powerful attack.

But nothing happened, it all just disappeared and so did the last of Lucy's strength. She fell to the ground weak and exhausted from the battle with no idea of how things turned out the way they did, she felt horrible about it and she felt shame as she felt she had let Fairy Tail down.

Her friends tried to console Lucy and said that she still did amazing, but the words didn't fight away the shame she felt.

Lucy just went to the room which she was staying in and remained there alone...at least until someone decided it was time to get Lucy out of her funk and went to her room.

You arrived at Lucy's room and knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer as you just went in to see her laying on her side facing away from you. You greeted her but she remained silent as to try and make you think she was asleep, but you knew she was awake as she had shivering breaths of sobs.

You approached Lucy's bed and sat at the next to her before gently rubbing her arm, asking how she was feeling but you got no reply.

"You gave it your all, Lucy, that's what matters" you tried to comfort her but Lucy replied that she let you and the rest of Fairy Tail down, ignoring you as you said that she did no such thing.

You sighed before saying for Lucy to sit uo and after a moment of hesitation she did as you asked.

Your arm went around her and pulled Lucy close into a warm embrace that she broke into tears from, asking why you was being so nice to her.

"You're my guild mate, but more importantly your my friend, you losing that one fight matters not" you replied and Lucy rose her head from your shoulder to look at the warm smile on your lips as you brushed her golden hair from her face. You said that she didn't let the guild down as she did everything she could possibly do, "you're not weak you are strong, Lucy".

A smile flickered onto Lucy's lips before she leaned against you, your arms remained around ehr in the gentle embrace that made her feel warm and happy again. Your hand stroking through her blonde hair made her hum as she remained in your arms for emotional comfort as well as physical.

Then you kissed Lucy's forehead and she looked to you.

Her chocolate brown eyes meeting yours in surprise of your action before a smile returned to the lips and she breathed a thanks for you being there for her, you replying that you was there for her when she needed you.

"I need you now" she spoke quietly and so you chucked before replying that she had you now.

Lucy smiled before she cupped your face and leaned forward with the initial plan to just peck your cheek but her lips ended up pressing to yours.

Neither of you pulled away though.

The two of you held the kiss and you reached a hand to cup Lucy's cheek before breaking away to look into her eyes, she had a blush in her cheeks but a smile on her lips as she leaned in to kiss you again and you again happy to return.

This time however, the kiss was deeper and grew more heated the longer you held it until you gently pushed to lay Lucy down on her back. Her legs parted around you so you could press down against her and she let out soft breaths as your lips pressed along her neck, Lucy's heart was beating faster each second but it filled her chest with a warmth.

Again, the situation was growing more heated as you ran a hand along Lucy's leg and up her skirt whilst pressing your lips to hers again. She mewled softly before opening her mouth to push her tongue forward to dance around with yours.

Your position was then flipped as Lucy took to straddle you, her cheeks flushed but she didn't appear to wish any halt to where the situation was leading as she ground down in your lap whilst holding you to a kiss. Your hands siezimg her waist as she gasped from feeling the tent in your pants rub through her panties.

Lucy looked into your eyes again before crawling back from your lap an your initial thought being she was stopping before things went too far but instead she reached forward to your pants and started to unfasten them.

Her eyes never broke away from yours until your erect length was free to the world and to her sight.

Lucy's eyes turned to your phallus and her cheeks lit up as she commented on your size before reaching a tentative touch to it, your shaft twitching as she prodded her fingers against it before Lucy went to lean forward and take it into her mouth but you got stopped her for a moment.

You pulled Lucy forward so she was hovering over your face and she immediately knew what you was intending to do and blushed at the thought, she turned herself around so she could again lean down to your erect cock before feeling you pulling her panties to the side.

Lucy gasped as you brought her hips down against your lips before she wrapped hers around your cock.

The both of you moaned from the feeling of the other's mouth before you stared to run your tongue over her push and she started to suck your cock.

Lucy bobbed her head and let her lips glide along your shaft as she moaned from your lapping at her folds, her body felt so war, from the fluster she had at being in this position with you but then the pleasure was washing over her as you stimulated her pussy.

The blonde haired Celestial wizard moaned around your shaft as you did so into her pussy which only created a cycle between the two of you, her moans made you moan and your moans made her moan.

Your hands flipped up Lucy's skirt so your hands could grip her buttocks and bring her further down against your lips so your tongue aurally penetrated her, she reacted positively before taking even more of your cock into her mouth as she bobbed her head faster from the overdrive caused by the sexual stimulation.

The two of you worked in sync to pleasure the other and it was soon bringing the both of you to climax, only Lucy could make an audible annoy meant though.

"I'm going to cum" she warned before gasping around your cock as you pulled her even further against you so your tongue pushed even deeper and finally set her off.

Lucy moaned loudly around your shaft as her juices gushed from her snatch, the vibrations of her sounds of pleasure forcing you over the edge too as you shot a load into her mouth. The two of you gulped down the other's release before Lucy moved herself off of you.

You looked to her face which had flakes of a pink hue across her cheeks as she caught her breath before asking if you would go further with her, your answer being only if she wanted to.

A smile turned on Lucy's lips as she then went on to strip out of her clothing until she was bare naked to your eyes and you gawked a little at her full beauty.

You knew she was a buxom, curvaceous beauty but you never seen her bare naked before and she was truly a sight to behold.

Your body agreed as your cock stiffened straight again which made Lucy giggle a little, she was definitely feeling better already from what happened but you was going to make sure as you removed your remaining clothing before pulling Lucy into your lap.

Her lips pressed against yours as her moist folds rubbed against the tip of your cock, soft mewls electing from her lips before you began to bring her down onto you. Her pussy lips opened up to accommodate your size and Lucy moaned every second of the penetration before bowing her head as you was hilted inside her body.

Her body felt like it was enveloped in the warmth that filled her heart, Lucy pushing her hands against your torso to steady herself otherwise she would be laying against your chest already. Her body trembled at the feeling of you being embedded in her pussy before she looked into your eyes and smiled, that being the signal to begin and so you took a hold of Lucy's hips started to assist her movements.

She rose up in your lap by herself and you brought her down at a pace that wasn't rushed, you wanted to make Lucy feel better and feel pleasure.

Your own hips moved as well but only at a slow and steady pace. You was thrusting up in a manner that showed the Celestial wizard that you was allowing her to set the pace in which you were to start and so she found a rhythm that best fitted her st the current time.

Not too fast as to rush her but not too slow as to make sure she coudo feel you. It was just right.

As you held Lucy by the waist, she pulled one of your hand up to her chest where she allowed you to massage her bust as her hand was closed over yours and ehr eyes were shut so she could focus on the pleasure which was passing around her body as by your actions.

Lucy began to bounce herself in your lap faster as she moaned on how good it was feeling from you being inside of her, you was big enough to be hitting deeper parts in her body already so it was feeling amazing and her moans were making that fact very clear.

He hips rode your cock faster and faster and she felt you starting to speed up also which caused Lucy to lean forward and engage in another deep kiss with you. Her chest pressing to yours as she moaned into the lock before suddenly you felt her pussy grip down around you tight as her breathing picked up into shallow gasps and her body was shivering. She was getting close to another orgams and she was anticipating it.

Then a large wave of pleasure washed over Lucy and she nearly shouted but you sat up quickly to crash your lips to hers and muffle the loud moan of orgasmic bliss, her body trembling as you rolled the two of you over to be on top again. 

Her juices made the thrusts that never ended even even more fluid as you pumped your hips faster.

Yet you never got rougher with your thrusts unless Lucy was to ask for so as you just wanted to make her feel better after the battle and you had definitely succeeded so far as she was still feeling the sensation of her previous orgasm as you was trusting to bring yet another.

The blonde haired Celestial wizard snaked her arms over your shoulders and pulled you down into a deep kiss as to muffle her moans of pleasure but then you vaguely heard your name pass from her lips and so broke the kiss to hear her voice more audibly. Your name falling from her lips as she began to twist around beneath you which caused your thrusts to go deeper.

"It feels, so good ah" she moaned as your thrusts were getting faster and faster until the point you was starting to feel yourself coming close to the peak and so gave a warning to Lucy.

Her chocolate eyes met yours and her legs locked behind you which prevented you from pulling out. 

Her voice quiet as she breathed for you to cum inside her, a smile on her lips as she cupped your face in her hands and leaned close. Three more words left her lips before the two of you met in a simultaneous orgasm.

"I love you".

With that being said, euphoria washed over the two of you and Lucy buried her head into your shoulders with her body trembling from not only her third release but the feeling of your warm cum filling her pussy.

When you finished, you pulled out and laid to Lucy's side and she hugged herself close to you with her gasping breathe softening again. Her head turning up so she could look and smile at you before again sayings he loved you and you replied by kissing her with a tenderness that really made her feel better.

You said you loved her too and Lucy laid her head against your chest, she was happy again and her heart, body and soul felt so warm after the love making between you.

You was just happy to make her smile again, you was just happy to be there for a friend in need.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do extra chapters with threesomes including Flare and Yukino, let me know what you think of that idea.
> 
> If you have any requests then let me know.


End file.
